Lords and Ladies of the Válar
by Celridel
Summary: Shorts poems of each of the Válar, save Melkor. Written for the Here Be Challenges contest.


**Manwë**

 _(87 characters)_

Oh Fair King of the Válar, Lord of all the Breath of Arda

He is Súlimo, Strong and the Beautiful, the Eagle-King

Dwelling upon the White Mount with the fairest, Varda

So they are, King of the Wind and Queen of the Stars

And his winds comes and flee at the Elder King's calls

The eagles take wing and watch over the skies for Him

For He is greatest of the Aratar, from the Timeless Halls

Chief singer of the Second Theme of Music of Ilúvatar

 **Varda Elentári**

 _(70 characters)_

In the dome of the sky she dances, lissome

Within the light of the stars, to the cadence

Of a divinely born and heavenly rhythm

And in Varda's face is the light of Ilúvatar

The light of the stars she holds in her hands

Made by her, of her love to the world below

Gems of the sky, hosts to obey her commands

Varda Elentári, the fairest, the Star-Queen.

 **Oromë**

 _(61 characters)_

The stars were young in the new-made sky

But evil dwelt in darkling forest-shadows

Thence came Oromë with great battle cry

And Aldaron's horn sounded fell and clear.

His shield was strong, his lance was keen

His great sword sharpened for evil's doom

And as a star his shining helm afar was seen

As he rode hunting throughout the woods .

 **Vàna**

( _82 characters)_

Ah, like tender spring blossoms is the Ever-Young fair

The flower-clad belovèd of Oromë, great Hunter Vala.

The Golden, the Flower-Queen, created of light and air

And Vàna wears a crown of flowers, she of the Spring.

So in beauty she blooms, growing sweeter by the hour

If it could be possible for perfection to flourish into more

It was she who caused dying Laurelin once more to flower

And wove the sails of the Sun-ship from her golden hair.

 **Mandos**

 _(71 characters)_

 _Fëar_ the Lord of Dead gathers to himself

Souls of all the Free Races in his halls

The bearded Dwarf, mortal Man, fair Elf

The souls of these he watches over

Nor yet unkind is he, though his face is grim

He is the Guardian, no sorcerer nor evil one  
And so those who know truth do not fear him

For they will enter his Halls at last in peace

 **Vairë**

 _(42 characters)_

Fair weaver of fates and destiny

Seated within the glooming halls

History locked within the tapestry

As her fingers twine the threads

Pale-haired, she sits in silence

Weaving, weaving, ever weaving

Threads turning into a semblance

Of broad and beautiful tapestries

 **Aulë**

 _(67 characters)_

The Strong Lord of the Forge, great Master-Smith

In stone is his delight and with fire he works

Making such things as cannot be undone with

Great magic, or pulled down by even immortals.

His vast hammer blows echo through the lands

As he hammers hard metals and stone and gold

But very fair is the intricate work of his strong hands

And the great beauty of his work is rivaled by none.

 **Yavanna**

 _(63 characters)_

Kneeling upon Ezellohar, the green mound

Sits Kementári with eyes uplifted to a sky

Which surrounds her in silence profound

Her hands outspread to a flowering earth

So she kneels, and there two saplings arise

A tender leaf of silver curled, the other gold

As light and song grow high and harmonize

Trees of Light, made by the Queen of the Earth.

 **Irmo**

 _(90 characters)_

Within the shadowy green, with the delicate moths of white

And nodding flowers of dream-like colors, as fountains whisper

Stands Irmo in his gardens of Lórien, surrounded by a soft light

The Dream-Master, the powerful Vala of both dream and desire

His face is clear, his eyes night-blue, his hair of a silver-grey

Dew drops slide from leaf to leaf and then slip to the floor

The cool twilight dimness comes with stars, no more is day

And so he finds his beloved, to wander the starry night away

 **Estë**

 _(58 characters)_

Silent she wanders Lórien's gardens at night

Gentle gaze as the white moths flutter by

Treading soft in the shadows of moonlight

Estë the Gentle, grey-clad, Lady of Peace

A tender song in the evening dimness

A soothing melody of sweet kindness

Making the sorrows of Endor seem less

A serene note of music in the harmony.

 **Nienna**

(61 characters)

Grey-clad Lady of Sorrows, Lady of Mercy

Drifting softly through her moonlit halls

Many are her tears, but great is her pity

As she weeps for the wounds of Arda

So she teaches those who would listen

To endure the ill travails in gentle silence

To be strong when high the dark has risen

To have tender pity on a saddened world

 **Ulmo**

(71 characters)

The Sea-King of the Waters, noble and grave

And yet kindliest to the three children of Erù

And all ship-men sing the Sea-King's praise

For among the mightiest of the Ainur is he

Great Lord of the strong sea wind and the wave

From the sea-bird to sea-fish, that is his domain

But tis only an unwise man would dare to leave

The shore without a prayer to Ulmo, Sea-King.

 **Tulkas**

(75 characters)

Most warlike of the Válar is he, greatest in strength

But although Astaldo is merry and slow to wrath

Once his anger kindled, black clouds gather dense

And a mighty storm rages above his golden head.

Tulkas delights in deeds of might and of prowess

So swift is he needs no steed, his fists like steel

Victory is the crown he wears, his is the success

The Valiant champion of Valinor, the Strong

 **Nessa**

 _(77 characters)_

Delicate as the leaping hind, swifter than the doe

Her red-gold hair given free to the air as she races

Lighter than the airborne birds does the Dancer go

In running is her great delight, fair sylph of the wind

Nessa runs through the forest, or dances in the rose

Gardens where the silver fountains shimmer sweetly

Or else speeding like an arrow through some grove

Lissome swift she runs, laughing with her leaping deer


End file.
